New Jeans
by Boyue
Summary: Gaara and Lee shop for jeans and Gaara misbehaves. -LeeGaa/Oneshot-


**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: LeeGaa.**

**Summary: Gaara and Lee shop for a pair of new jeans and Gaara misbehaves. AU.**

**Rated T for pervert Gaara and crack!**

--

**New Jeans**

"Try this on."

Gaara tosses a pair of dark jeans at Lee's arms. The taller boy catches the denim and holds them out in front of him, scrutinizing the cut and design.

"They look… loose," Lee comments as he tests the stretchable material. He presses his lips tight and hands the pants back to Gaara. "I do not like loose jeans."

"Hn," Gaara grunts. "Too bad." He shoves them back to Lee's arms.

Lee catches the jeans. He picks up the price tag and his eyes widen. "120!?" Lee cries out, "I cannot afford this. We have to put them back." Lee then tries to get past Gaara.

"No," Gaara hisses. He grabs Lee by the shoulder. "If it looks good, I'll buy it for you."

Lee faces Gaara with an indignant look. "I cannot allow you to do such thing. I am the one who will provide for you, not the other way around." Lee folds the jeans in his arms neatly and places it on a nearby shelf.

At the protest, Gaara merely pulls his mouth to a crooked smile. "There are other things that you can provide me, Lee." His calm eyes glow with a strange lust and Lee looks away immediately, flustered. Gaara grabs the jeans back from the shelf and holds it under his arm. He ushers Lee to the dressing area and waits for the attendant to appear. Lee takes the opportunity to rummage through a pile of clothes on the folding table, checking each and every price tag.

Gaara, meanwhile, grows annoyed at the lack of service. He walks up to a changing cubicle and pulls open the brown curtain. It is unoccupied, unless he considers the stack of printed tees huddled in the corner. "Come on, Lee," he calls, hanging the jeans on the hook next to the full-body mirror. Some punk has scratched a large "NARUTO WAS HERE" onto the reflective glass.

Upon hearing his name, Lee walks toward the cubicle. He seems hesitant and puzzled as he looks at the open curtain. "Where is the door?"

"There is no door."

"No door!? What if someone walks in on me!" Lee lifts up the curtain and holds it against the ceiling light. "You can see through this!"

"No one will walk on you. Besides, I'm here." Gaara's voice drops a dangerous octave. No one is going to see his Lee, undressed and exposed before he does.

Lee opens his mouth for another protest but Gaara pushes him into the cubicle. The redhead drags the curtain close and steps back.

"But Gaara…"

"Try them on," Gaara commands in guttural voice. He watches the silhouette of Lee removing his pants. It is quite enough to rouse Gaara's suppressed desire. He traces his tongue over his lower lip as he watches the shadowed Lee pulls up the expensive jeans.

"Gaara," Lee calls, "I think I need a smaller size. The waist is too big."

Gaara looks away, reluctant, and scans the store for a sales associate. He spots a pink-haired associate giggling with her blonde co-worker by the cashier. They are too indulged in their conversations to feel his glare.

"Gaara?"

Gaara decides that it is pointless to wait for those teenage girls' assistance. "Let me see," Gaara says as he pulls open the curtain in one motion.

Lee is bending over to pick up his pants from the floor. Gaara smiles at the pleasing sight in front his eyes. Sure, Lee isn't too blessed in the appearance department; but when God closes a door, he opens a window. It is not until Lee sees Gaara in the mirror that he yelps, standing up straight as a stick. His face screams a shocking red. Lee's spandex green boxer leaves very little to Gaara's imagination. He stares at the bulge between Lee's legs with intense interest. When is he going to get to see what is behind that tight spandex boxer? Has Lee not kept him waiting long enough?

"Ge--Get out, Gaara! I-I-I am indecent." Lee grabs a tee from behind him and covers his lower half.

"Don't be shy, Lee." Gaara closes the curtain behind him. He licks his lips, his tongue seemingly having a life of its own. He bares his teeth behind a Cheshire Cat-like grin. He stalks toward Lee.

Lee gulps loud enough to be heard. "Wai--What are you--Stay back!" Lee stumbles toward the corner. A trapped mouse and a hungry cat. He extends his arm in hope of stopping Gaara's advance.

Gaara grabs Lee's arm and pushes it aside. Even though he is younger, Gaara is stronger than Lee (mostly because Lee cannot bear to hurt Gaara). He leans over Lee's sweating body and reaches for that mesmerizing bulge. At contact, Lee's teeth clatter loud in his ear.

"Gaa--Gaara!"

"Shh," Gaara hushes, his grin growing, "I'll make it pleasant for you."

--

**Boyue's Commentary: I love LeeGaa…with Gaara being the dominating uke. This piece of crap came into existence because I wanted to write something light and weird involving a perverted Gaara.**

**Inspired by a scene in the Showtime TV series **_**Queer As Folks**_** when Teddy gives Blake a BJ in the dressing room.**


End file.
